


Feels like Christmas in July

by Swen and Chill (anotherouatwriter)



Series: Baby, it's cold outside. [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emma takes them on a holiday, F/F, because she's done with the cold weather, countdown to christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherouatwriter/pseuds/Swen%20and%20Chill
Summary: Emma decides she's sick of the cold weather and buys Henry, Regina, and herself plane tickets to the Caribbean.





	

It was snowing. _Again_. What a surprise.

"Couldn't you curse us to a tropical island?" Emma protested. They were at Granny's having lunch together and now, Emma was giving Regina a ride back to City Hall. "Because seriously, this weather _sucks_."

"What part of 'Dark Curse' sounds like an everlasting holiday with an endless supply of Piña Coladas and Cuba Libres?"

"But it's so cold!” the blonde whined as she parked next to Regina's Mercedes. "I think I have frostbite on my fingers... and toes... and possibly ears."

"Well, the curse is lifted, nothing is holding you back from leaving the town,” the former Queen pointed out as she opened the door and got out, "Thanks for the ride, Sheriff." 

Emma watched Regina walk into the building, her eyes staring at the brunette's fine, shapely ass. Oh, how she wished she would be giving Regina another type of ride. She thought back on what Regina had just told her: Nothing is holding you back from leaving the town. Well, except her parents and her baby brother, and Henry and Regina; because Regina is what’s keeping Emma from leaving. 

But if Regina could come with her. And they'd take Henry along... She could go anywhere. Like the sunny, warm, and not snowy Caribbean. The not snowy Caribbean where she could swim at the beautiful, sandy beach, and where she could play beach volleyball with Henry, and where she could see Regina wearing a swimming suit.

Emma would swear that she saw a light bulb literally turn on at the idea, but she didn't care much about it. Because the only thing that mattered was getting to the station as fast as she could.

She barely muttered a greeting to her dad as she entered into her office, thanking the Gods that her computer was already on and thanking Regina for the approval of the budget changes for new computers.

The blonde didn't even second-guess her idea until she had the printed booking confirmation of their flight leaving tomorrow and a notification that her bank account was almost empty of funds. What if Regina didn't want to go? What if Henry wanted to spend the holidays with his girlfriend and his grandparents? What if her parents got angry at her?

 _Oh, God._ What if she fucked up?

"Dad?" 

"Yes?"

"Would you and Mom be mad at me if I take Regina and Henry to the Virgin Islands for the holidays?"

"Why would we be mad?"

"Because it's Christmas...?"

"Oh, well..." he scratched his neck. "There was no Christmas back in the Enchanted Forest, and we haven't had time to create a new traditions with everything that keeps happening..." he explained, "Besides, I think it's time you go on a holiday with your family."

"Dad, I..." Emma started but didn't know how to finish, because she didn't fully understand what was going on in her mind.

"It's alright, Emma." David put one of his hand over Emma’s, "Whatever happens, it's alright. Now go, I'll cover for you."

Emma hugged him before leaving the station. At that time, school was out and Henry would be at Regina's office, so driving there was the logical option. She drove back to the City Hall in record time, and ran up the stairs, only stopping in front of the door to catch her breath.

She didn't wait for Liene, the secretary, to announce her presence. Emma lied to her that she called Regina ahead of time. Liene wasn't relieved until Regina told her it was alright.

"So, Sheriff Swan, what is so important that it couldn't wait?"

"We have to pack."

"Excuse me?"

"IboughtusticketsfortheVirginIslandsandweleavetomorrowSURPRISE." Emma said in one breath. Regina arched an eyebrow, silently demanding for her to repeat herself. "I was thinking about what you said, about nothing holding me back. So I kinda.... bought us tickets to the Virgin Islands and booked us a room. And we leave tomorrow... Surprise!" she waved jazz hands in a lame attempt to lighten the mood.

“We're going on a trip?" Henry asked excitedly while Regina hadn’t moved and remained speechless since Emma’s announcement.

"If your mother agrees to it, yes."

"Can we, mom, please?"

"Henry, will you be a dear and go to the car?" it wasn't meant to be a question but as an order.

His "But, mooo-" was cut by Regina calling his name in a stern manner. "Fine."

The brunette waited until their kid left her office to look at Emma who had started playing with her beanie - showing how nervous she was.

"I'm sorry. It was stu - " Emma started, but Regina silenced her by raising a hand and Emma went mute, wondering if this was how Henry felt when Regina was about to scold him.

"I tell you nothing is holding you here and you decide to go buy tickets," the brunette pointed out, "For me as well."

"Of course, Christmas is a time to be with your family."

“So, the two idiots are going as well?" Regina asked, and Emma swore she could see her deflating a bit, which gave her so much hope.

"No." the blonde answered and took two steps towards Regina, stopping only when the brunette was at an arm length away, “Just Henry, you, and me."

A smile appeared on Regina's face. However, it didn't last long. She opened her mouth to speak, only to be beaten by Emma's explanation.

"I talked to them. Well, to my father. He said it's fine."

"We are going to a tropical island?" Regina asked, wrapping her arms around Emma's shoulders.

Emma nodded, "We are going to a tropical island." She snaked her arms around the brunette's waist. They had never gotten this close before, but she was not complaining. "It will be like Christmas in July."

Regina laughed, "I would think 'Summer in December' would be more appropriate."

"Do not make me regret this, Regina."

 

They both knew she wouldn't.


End file.
